


Hey You, Come Over and Kiss Me

by Iggysassou



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: Steve finally goes on a date with Tony after three years of pining. It all goes very well until he accidentally refuses to be kissed and flees in embarrassment. Bucky deals with the aftermath and tries very hard not to roll his eyes too much.





	Hey You, Come Over and Kiss Me

“I completely fucked up, Bucky,” Steve groaned as he flopped down on the bed and grabbed a pillow to press it over his face.

Bucky rolled his eyes at his antics but joined him, making himself comfortable for what he expected to be a long discussion. “How about you go over it with me and I’ll tell you what I think? It's probably not as bad as you think.”

Steve grumbled something into the pillow so Bucky grabbed it, pulling it away from his face and throwing it at the other end of the room, along with his other pillow to ensure Steve wouldn't try to get another one.

“Whoops, it slipped,” he said with an innocent smile, earning a glare from his friend. “Now, what were you saying?”

“You’re going to make fun of me.”

“I always make fun of you, that’s not a good excuse.”

Steve let out a heavy sigh, obviously hesitating, before he squared his shoulders, as if bracing himself for a fight. Bucky couldn’t help but smile at the familiar sight. Never let it be said that Steve Rogers had ever backed down from a fight. Even if said fight was as small as telling his best friend about his ‘disastrous date’.

“So. We went to that bar Nat suggested, the one with fairy lights, fun cocktails and good music. Nothing fancy, just… just us and no one else, right?”

Steve waited for his nod then continued, his face relaxing into a softer, sickeningly lovestruck expression as he spoke. “Honestly, it was great. Amazing. Like a dream, really. I mean, we spoke for three hours straight, Buck! We spoke about everything, his projects, my paintings, his vision for his father’s company…”

Bucky nodded distractedly as he listened to Steve go on and on about his wonderful date and how beautiful Tony’s eyes were and how bright his smile was and how he was the most perfect man on earth. As far as he could tell, the date had gone extraordinarily well. Not that he had expected any less. It was obvious to anyone, save the two idiots, that they were completely head over heels in love with each other. He had nearly cried with relief when Steve had finally gathered the courage to ask Tony out on a date after three years of mooning over him. There was only so much pining Bucky could take. Steve had no idea how close he had come to being locked up in a closet with the man of his dreams.

“And then…” Steve groaned pitifully, hiding his face in his hands. “God, Bucky, I wanted the ground to swallow me.”

Bucky blinked as he was pulled out of his thoughts. He was so used to zoning out while Steve waxed poetry about Tony, he had nearly forgotten that he was supposed to help him through this Crisis. He really hoped Steve would remember what a good friend he was on his wedding day.

“Come on, just tell me,” Bucky pressed, giving Steve a shove for good measure. “Can’t be worst than the time you fell into the pool while trying to sweep Peggy off her feet.”

Steve blushed at the memory then turned bright red, the latest event clearly even more embarrassing. “He asked if I would mind if he kissed me and- and I said ‘yes’.”

There was a pause. Then, “what the _fuck_ , Steven?!”

“I panicked!” Steve cried out, arms flailing on the bed. “I was already nervous because he was so beautiful and very close and I wanted to kiss him so bad then I heard him and I didn’t know how to answer and I thought- I was trying to say ‘no, I wouldn’t mind’ and ‘yes, please, kiss me’ but then I blanked and all I said was ‘yes’ and when I realised it sounded like I didn't want him to kiss me I panicked and I just. Left. I didn’t even walk him home. God, I’m such an idiot.”

Bucky stared at his friend, torn between the urge to laugh and hit him on the head. Fortunately for Steve, a voice came from the doorway and interrupted him before he could follow up on either option.

“Yeah, but you’re _my_ idiot.".

Steve went comically still while Bucky looked up to find Tony standing there, keys to the small flat still in his hands and a small smile on his face. Thank god one of them was smart.

There was a beat then Steve gave up trying to pass for a blanket and slowly sat up, giving him a shy smile. “Hi, Tones.”

“Hey, sunshine,” Tony replied easily, eyes softening ever so slightly before he walked into the room, hands moving as he talked. “So, I came over to drop your wallet - which you forgot at the bar when you left me there." Steve made a strangled whimpering noise but Tony continued as if uninterrupted. "And well, I, uh, I couldn't help but overhear what you said just now. Did you mean it?”

Steve's face burning with embarrassment now, but he nodded, his fingers playing with the frayed blanket thrown across Bucky’s bed. Then he seemed to realise Tony was waiting for an actual answer and he took a deep breath before looking up at him, his expression hopeful and apologetic. “I didn’t mean to bolt on you, Tony. I swear. I was just- I just- I was nervous and all I could think of was kissing you and I thought you were going to do that then you asked and I don't know, I kinda misunderstood your question so I answered wrong then I panicked and... left. I'm so sorry about that.”

Tony hummed, his body visibly losing some of the tension Bucky had barely noticed he was holding. Damn, that guy was good at hiding his nerves, unlike a very stressed art student sitting next to him. Bucky knew he should really leave them alone to sort themselves out but considering how bad Steve was at the whole dating thing, he wanted to stay until he was sure they would be fine. And he would be lying if he said watching the two men flirt wasn’t entertaining.

“So… You’re saying that next time, I should just kiss you?”

“Next time?” Steve echoed in surprise then his whole face lit up, the corner of his eyes crinkling as a bright smile appeared on his face. Like an overexcited puppy. Bucky would laugh if it wasn't so adorable. “I mean yes! I’d like that. Very much.”

Somehow, Tony had managed to slowly make his way to Steve while they talked and he was now standing between the v of his legs, while Steve was looking up at him as if he had hung up the moon and stars in the sky for him. Honestly, Bucky wouldn’t be surprised if that was how Steve viewed Tony. Then Steve placed his hands on Tony’s hips to tug him closer while Tony was leaning down and Bucky decided it was high time for him to leave. Steve (or most likely, Tony) could handle things from here.

Standing up with a grin, Bucky made his way out of the room, only pausing to shoot a look at the two kissing men. “No fooling around in my bed. I’ve just changed the sheets. And use condoms.”

The answer came with a book thrown at his face and Bucky laughed as he left the flat for the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has obviously NEVER happened to me. Any similarity to me or any living person is purely coincidental.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it and please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> Do let me know if there are mistakes/typos I missed, I tried my best but I'm not a native English speaker so I might have missed a few things! :)


End file.
